


The Oyster Fic

by orphan_account



Category: One Year Stand (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oysters, it's midnight why am I doing this, one year stand, oyster au, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im so sorryfeaturing my sleep deprivation and some references to the instagram





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> featuring my sleep deprivation and some references to the instagram

"Oh hi Robbie," Adz the oyster said to his oyster friend.  
"Adz I need to tell you something. I like you," Robbie said to Adz.  
"Oh wow I like you too I said so a long time ago on Oystergram or something," Adz said.  
And then they had weird anatomically incorrect oyster sex.  
"My eyes are burning and it's not from the saltwater," Keiron said, wishing he could swim away to his rare porn collection that didn't involve his bandmates instead of having to watch them doing the do in the bottom of the ocean blue. Sadly he was an oyster and had no legs to swim away with.  
"this is why I left the fookin band" Megan the oyster said. "god why did I choose to join this band the green day burgers are not worth it," Pete the oyster said.

**Author's Note:**

> i have committed a crime what have I done someone stop me why did I make this


End file.
